Unhappy Anniversary
by Broken Kagome
Summary: Its been a Year since Kagome has finished her hunt from the jewel shards nd some painful memories are drug up. Please read and review. My first song fic.


Unhappy Anniversary  
By Zabe Phillips  
August 17th, 2003  
  
Description: It's been a year since Kagome has left the Sengoku Jidai and  
some painful memories are stirred up from the past. A song-fic that (I hope) is sad. So, if you aren't big on the whole tearing up thing, get your  
butt off of this page right now. Written to Vitamin C's "Unhappy  
Anniversary."  
  
You ask me,  
How am I,  
Well I'm still standing aren't I?  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome whipped her head around to see Yuka, who had called out her name.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Yuka," Kagome smiled halfheartedly over her shoulder at her, not really looking at her, more through her than anything else, her eyes a blank slate. They were the windows to her soul.and they were as bland as a bleached chalkboard.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yuka asked, seeing Kagome's absentminded face.  
  
"No, everything's fine," Kagome smile sadly again, though she tried to be sincere about it. 'At least as fine as things can be.' she thought to her self turning the rest of her body to face her best friend.  
  
That's something,  
That's one thing,  
That's gone my way.  
  
Yuka tried to smile sympathetically, "I heard about your grandpa. Is he going to be ok?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her shoes, saying, "I don't know. I suppose he will be." 'Grandpa.who CARES about Grandpa?!' she thought bitterly and then mentally kicked herself, 'You do you idiot!' She sighed her eyes going blank again.  
  
It's so hard,  
To go on,  
Like everything's ok now,  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're ok? Yuka inquired of her friend worriedly, her eyes searching the other girl's pained and drawn face.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she just continued to stare off blankly into space, deep in her own thoughts.  
  
"Inu Yasha." she whispered.  
  
While inside,  
I still cry,  
For yesterday.  
  
A single tear streaked down her face.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Yuka asked, slightly confused, "Who's that?"  
  
Kagome blinked suddenly remembering she was still standing outside the school with her best friend, Yuka. She hastily wiped away the offending wetness on her face, not wanting to go into a long explanation of why she was boohooing and bawling out here on the front steps of the school, but the movement only caught Yuka's sharp eye.  
  
Yuka watched Kagome with growing concern, "Kagome, you're crying!" she frowned. 'This can't just be about her grandpa getting bit by that snake.'  
  
Kagome looked away, "No, I'm not. My allergies have been acting up lately. I think they are dusting the crops again or something," she smiled nervously.  
  
This is my unhappy anniversary,  
But I lie like it's just another day.  
This is my unhappy anniversary.  
  
Yuka looked at Kagome critically, her face, severely skeptic, "Ok."  
  
Kagome forced a laugh, "Come on! We are going to be late!" She turned to the school and started running up the steps.  
  
'It's been a full year ago today.' she mused, 'A year since I left the Sengoku Jidai.' She let a small, sincere smile break through her dismal mood for the first time in a year.  
  
I know it's,  
So stupid,  
To still feel broken hearted.  
  
Kagome hopped up the last of the stairs, Yuka close behind her, just as her smile was fading away at the memory of exactly why she wasn't there anymore. She was sure everyone could hear her heart breaking all over again, even over the hustle and bustle of everyone coming into school for the morning and for a moment wondered why no one was stopping trying to figure out what that noise was.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground her eyes not looking at him, afraid that if she looked up she would start to cry. And she couldn't cry. She couldn't look weak in front of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
I wonder  
If you know  
Just how much I hurt.  
  
She raised her face to look at him, her eyes still avoiding his face, instead focusing on a tree a ways behind him, "Yes, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha hardened his face but his voice still shook as if he wasn't really sure himself if he was doing the right thing, "I.I can't. Kagome.we can't." he finally trailed off after many failed attempts.  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha," Kagome turned away and walked back to the camp where the others sat.  
  
I drink up,  
And think up,  
A toast to numb the hours.  
  
"Here you are Kagome!" Miroku hiccupped seemingly oblivious to her darkened aura as he gave her another round of sake, trying not to slosh it on her with his drunken clumsiness.  
  
"Here's to a goodbye we had all hoped would never come!" Sango pronounced sadly as she lifted her sake in the air. Shippou and Miroku nodded in approval, leaving Kirara to be the only one to notice that Kagome and Inu Yasha had done nothing in response to the toast.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome whispered quietly so no one but Inu Yasha heard her, and him just barely, ".to goodbye." and tipped back the sake.  
  
To get through,  
with out you,  
is so hard today.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes against a fresh wave of tears that sprung to her eyes as her gut wrenched from another wave of pain at the memories that flashed through her mind of that night. Her throat clenched and her shoulders trembled with the inevitable tears that would soon break upon her already tormented mind. 'Come on , Kagome. You lived through it once. isn't that enough?'  
  
Coz it's my unhappy anniversary,  
But I lie like it's just another day.  
This is my unhappy anniversary.  
  
But the images, however unwanted, pressed through her mind relentlessly.  
  
Inu Yasha held Kagome close, before throwing her down the well.  
  
Kikyou pressed her cold, dead lips against Inu Yasha's as Kagome stood horror stricken against the tree watching them both.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha looking at each other and walking down the road hand in hand.  
  
Kikyou being taken into Inu Yasha's arms before she fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome watching Inu Yasha sleeping in the tree and smiling before he fell out of the tree at her feet and she burst into laughter.  
  
Inu Yasha talking passionately with Kikyou about their life together, how it would have been if she had lived.  
  
'It's stupid to dwell on it.' Kagome thought, but she knew her favorite ones were still to come.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome, who placed the jewel in his hands.  
  
"I have to do this." he whispered to her. Kagome nodded though tears still flooded her eyes as he walked over and gave the jewel to Kikyou who's life returned to her with the soul of the jewel, replacing the one that had been reincarnated into Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha took Kikyou's hands in his own, "I love you, Kikyou. will you please forgive me for all the time lost?"  
  
Kikyou nodded and threw herself into his arms and they stood there locked in their passionate embrace as Kagome felt her very soul being sundered as she turned and walked away ignoring the stares of Shippou, Miroku, and Sango, not realizing small Kirara followed close behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, but it had to be this way. I made a promise to Kikyou, and I love her more than anything in the world," Inu Yasha told Kagome, his back still turned on her staring off into the distance, as to make one think he was ignoring her very presence if he hadn't spoken.  
  
"I understand. Inu Yasha. now. I have to go. Goodbye." Kagome turned her eyes again filled with tears until they could hold no more and the spilled over her cheeks and flowed down her face staining her shirt. She took one final breath not daring to turn around as she leapt into the well, never to be seen in the Sengoku Jidai again.  
  
"Yo! Space Case Kago!" Sakura and Hojou, who had hooked up right after Kagome had gotten back, came running up to her, hand in hand, as Hojou called out to her.  
  
She took a deep breath, blinked back her threatening tears and faced them smiling. "Hey you two! Let's get to class before we are late! Let me go throw my bag in my locker! ^_^" she chirped falsely.  
  
Wishing you were here.  
Same time next year.  
Wishing you were here.  
Same time next year.  
  
She pressed her forehead against her locker and bit her lip, drawing blood from it as she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, trying again to beat back the tears as students called out to one another behind her and tossed things to each other. She took a deep breath and turned around to go face the rest of her day.  
  
And now it's  
near midnight.  
A few more minutes and ill  
return to,  
get back to  
my former life.  
  
Kagome put her brush back down on her dresser and walked over to her bed and slid into the covers staring up at the ceiling finally letting the tears that had been threatening all day to spill over and get lost in the remaining water from her shower.  
"Oh, Inu Yasha." she whispered and closed her eyes wrapping her arms around herself and curled up into a ball in her bed, hiding her head underneath her comforter.  
  
Pretending  
our ending  
was not so bad.  
  
She opened her bloodshot eyes to land on the photo on her dresser of a very handsome dog hanyou with silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears, dressed in a red hakama, smiling and practicing his Wind Scar with Kirara.  
  
I know that,  
its time to  
escape you  
Well until next year.  
  
She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath as she closed her eyes tight and reached up flicking off the lamp, and attempted to drift off into another restless slumber.  
  
When it's my unhappy anniversary,  
But I lie,  
Saying it's just another day,  
This is my unhappy anniversary,  
But I smile,  
Like it's just another day,  
It's just my unhappy anniversary,  
It's just my unhappy anniversary.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kagome however, was a set of golden eyes watching her outside her window, settled into the tree outside her bedroom window. 


End file.
